Goodbye, My Friend
by synchromeshade
Summary: — "Mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih memercayai keberadaanku, Jamie?" Jack tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk bertanya. "Di saat anak-anak lain tumbuh dewasa dan menganggap kami hanyalah sebuah kenangan indah dari mimpi-mimpi mereka, mengapa kau tetap percaya?" OS.


_Rise of the Guardians © William Joyce, Dreamworks Animation and Paramount Pictures. No money is being made and n copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

... .. . .. ...

**Good Bye, My Friend**

Butiran-butiran salju halus turun perlahan dari langit, terbang sejenak terbawa angin sebelum akhirnya jatuh di atas tumpukan salju lain yang menutupi permukaan tanah; berkumpul membentuk gundukan kecil di antara hamparan warna putih bersih.

Musim dingin telah tiba tanpa bisa dibendung siapa pun. Datang menggantikan musim gugur dengan membawa udara dingin yang menggigit sampai ke tulang. Dan di saat paling terburuk, membawa badai salju yang mampu membuat semua orang harus mengurung diri di dalam rumah mereka.

Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau semua orang menyukai datangnya musim dingin. Ada salju turun sehingga anak-anak bisa bermain seluncur serta saling melempar bola salju.

Dan yang paling terpenting, musim dingin membawa serta Hari Natal bersamanya.

Suara teriakan riang terdengar jelas. Di dekat sebuah tanah lapang, tampak anak-anak bermain dengan gembira; melemparkan bola-bola salju kecil ke arah teman-teman mereka. Beberapa anak memilih membuat boneka salju, menggunakan wortel sebagai hidung dan ranting-ranting pohon kering sebagai lengannya. Seorang anak perempuan mengambil dua buah kerikil pipih untuk dijadikan mata boneka salju.

Senyum puas terkembang di wajah mereka melihat boneka salju yang berdiri tegak.

Sebuah syal merah bergaris putih melilit di leher boneka salju.

"... Mereka terlihat begitu gembira, bukan?"

Jack Frost melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tulus. Dia selalu menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya bagai selimut tebal ketika melihat senyum dan tawa anak-anak di sekitarnya.

Walau waktu terus berjalan—entah berapa banyak musim dingin yang telah dilaluinya—Jack masih selalu merasakan kehangatan ini di dalam dirinya setiap kali membawa musim dingin datang bersamanya.

Terdengar tawa dari sosok di sampingnya. Kali ini Jack menoleh. Dan seolah-oleh menyadari pandangannya, sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus ke arah segerombolan anak di dekat jalan bersalju. Jack mengikuti jari telunjuk itu; mendapati seorang anak laki-laki menaiki kereta seluncur dan meluncur di atas gundukan salju di pinggir jalan.

"Mengingatkan akan masa lalu, eh?" Jack bertanya sembari menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat kereta seluncur anak laki-laki itu melaju tanpa bisa dikendalikan si anak. Teriakan nyaring membahana di sekitar tempat itu sebelum Jack menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan membuat kereta seluncur tersebut berhenti di depan undakan sebuah rumah. Si anak laki-laki tertawa keras—merasa senang.

Sekali lagi Jack tampak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia semakin mahir dengan berbagai macam trik belakangan ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Jack."

Kali ini Jack-lah yang tertawa pelan. Dia mencengkeram erat tongkatnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Perlu beberapa saat bagi Jack untuk meredakan tawa tersebut.

"Sulit untuk berubah, kau tahu," kata Jack. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, mengingat tahun-tahun yang telah dilewatinya bersama dengan banyak anak. Dia sadar bahwa sudah semakin banyak anak yang mulai memercayai keberadaannya. "Kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, Jamie."

Sosok di sampingnya tersedak pelan lalu terbatuk dengan tubuh dicondongkan ke depan. Jack dengan tergesa-gesa mendekat dan berlutut di depan sosok tersebut. Matanya mengamati. Ada kecemasan yang tampak jelas di kedua matanya.

"Jamie—?"

Jamie Bennett menggeleng pelan, memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian Jamie mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aku rasa kau memerlukan sebuah kacamata, Jack," kata Jamie. "Penglihatanmu sepertinya bermasalah. Tapi tunggu—seingatku seorang _Guardian_ tidak bertambah tua jadi tidak mungkin kau memerlukan kacamata, bukan?"

Jamie terkekeh namun sekali lagi berakhir dengan terbatuk. Dia mengelus dada dan mencoba meredakan rasa nyeri itu; mengabaikan jari-jarinya yang bergetar.

"Tentu saja kami tidak bertambah tua," Jack menjawab. "Tapi kau tahu jika bukan itu maksudku, Kawan. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau masih sama seperti Jamie yang dulu kukenal. Seorang anak laki-laki yang pertama bisa melihatku. Sampai sekarang—setelah sekian lama—kau masih memercayaiku, di saat anak-anak lain bertambah dewasa. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Itulah yang kulihat dari dirimu."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Jamie. Jack bisa melihat keriput-keriput di wajah itu semakin jelas terlihat bersamaan dengan ditariknya otot-otot di wajah Jamie.

Jack sadar kalau Jamie yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun melainkan seorang laki-laki yang akan menginjak usia ke delapan puluh tahun.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu.

Jack Frost sama sekali lupa kalau umur manusia itu sangat singkat di matanya.

Dia bisa melihat itu—melihat kalau Jamie sudah sangat tua. Jamie yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dari kursinya tanpa bantuan perawat atau orang lain. Keriput muncul di wajah Jamie; menggantikan kulit mulus seorang anak laki-laki. Jari-jari dan tubuh Jamie tampak begitu ringkih sampai Jack bisa melihat tulang-tulang seolah ingin mencuat keluar dari kulit tipis dan bergelambir. Hanya baju hangat yang berlapis-lapis dan syal tebal yang membuat Jack tidak melihat semua itu sekarang.

"Mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih memercayai keberadaanku, Jamie?" Jack tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak bertanya. "Di saat anak-anak lain tumbuh dewasa dan menganggap kami, para _Guardian_, hanyalah sebuah kenangan indah dari mimpi-mimpi mereka, mengapa kau tetap percaya? Bahkan Sophie sendiri tidak bisa melihat Bunnymund saat usianya delapan belas tahun."

Jamie tampak sedikit terperangah atas kata-katanya namun Jack tidak ingin memerhatikan. Sudah lama dia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. Tentu saja bukan karena Jack tidak menyukai bagaimana sampai saat ini Jamie masih bisa melihat dan berbicara dengannya.

Tarikan napas panjang dan berat terdengar. Jack kembali memerhatikan laki-laki tua di hadapannya. Dia merasa Jamie tengah menahan sesuatu. Dia juga masih tidak mengerti mengapa Jamie memilih duduk di teras rumah di udara sedingin ini dan bukannya berada di depan perapian yang hangat serta nyaman.

"... Tentu saja karena kalian para _Guardian_ adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dan hebat di dalam hidupku," Jamie menjawab. Matanya sempat terpejam sesaat. "Terutama kau, Jack. Kau adalah temanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan salah satu teman terbaik yang kumiliki? Hanya dengan memercayai keberadaanmulah aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Jamie, Jack bisa merasakan kehangatan kembali merasuk di dalam hatinya. Kehangatan itu menyebar dengan begitu cepat sampai Jack berpikir salju pun dapat mencair karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Kawan," kata Jack. Dia melihat Jamie ikut tersenyum sebelum senyum itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Laki-laki di hadapannya mendesis pelan. "Jamie? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jamie menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini." Jamie menarik napas panjang dengan sedikit tertahan. "Menginjak umur setua ini, semuanya sedikit sulit bagiku, Jack."

Jack membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Dia hanya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya cukup lama.

"Aku rasa kau harus masuk, Jamie. Udara dingin tidak baik untukmu, kau tahu. Di dalam sana jauh lebih nyaman."

Jamie kembali menggeleng, "_Nah_, aku lebih senang di sini. Aku bisa melihatmu bermain bersama anak-anak dengan jelas dari sini. Lagi pula, aku sudah semakin jarang bisa melihatmu lagi, Jack. Kau sepertinya semakin sibuk sampai hanya mengunjungiku sekali dalam setahun. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Jamie melemparkan sebuah senyum sebelum mengedarkan pandangan jauh ke depan. "Bukankah kau datang ke sini untuk bermain-main dengan anak-anak? Pergilah bermain dengan mereka. Tugasmu ke sini tidak hanya untuk menemani seorang laki-laki tua yang kesepian."

Kedua mata Jack melebar. "Jamie—?"

Namun Jamie mengibaskan tangan dan membungkamnya terlebih dulu. "Pergilah bermain-main dengan mereka," perintahnya. "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau selesai. Kita masih punya waktu sebelum kau harus pergi ke belahan dunia lain, kau tahu."

Jack terlihat jelas merasa enggan untuk pergi. Namun dia memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah. Jamie benar. Dia datang ke sini untuk melakukan tugasnya sebelum datang mengunjungi Jamie seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Jack baru saja berniat meninggalkan teras sebelum mendengar Jamie memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh, menatap laki-laki itu dari tempatnya. Jamie menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip. Ada kilat aneh di mata itu yang tidak bisa Jack artikan dengan baik.

"Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu sebelum ini," kata Jamie yang berhasil membuat keningnya berkerut. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi temanku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kawan."

"Huh?" Jack bergumam bingung. Dia menghadap ke arah Jamie sepenuhnya. "Mengapa kau perlu berterima kasih? Ini tidak seperti aku memberikan sesuatu kepadamu dan mengharapkan sebuah imbalan. Seperti katamu, aku adalah temanmu."

Ada jeda sesaat. Jamie seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja kau adalah temanku. Tapi tidak ada larangan bagiku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, bukan? Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jack."

Jack ingin membantah tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Jamie. Setiap gestur dan kata-kata laki-laki itu membuat perasaan Jack tidak nyaman.

Seolah-olah Jamie ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Pada akhirnya, dia berlutut di depan kursi goyang yang diduduki Jamie. Tangannya menyentuh tangan laki-laki itu.

Terasa dingin. Sangat dingin bahkan bagi seorang Jack Frost.

Dan dia tahu artinya.

Kedua matanya kini melebar. Dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman seperti ada sesuatu yang meremasnya. Digenggamnya tangan Jamie semakin erat namun tidak ada respons dan sosok di hadapannya. _Tidak_—_tidak_, batinnya terus mengulang kata itu. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi sekarang, bukan? Jamie—tidak—tidak._

"Jamie...," Jack memanggil. Selang cukup lama, Jamie tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Jack memaksa kepalanya mendongak dan menatap wajah laki-laki itu. "Jamie—"

Kedua mata Jamie masih tertuju padanya. Akan tetapi, Jack tahu ada yang berbeda. Dia tidak lagi merasakan Jamie balas menggenggam tangannya atau deru napas teratur dari sosok tersebut.

Kedua mata itu kosong—tidak memperlihatkan kehidupan sama sekali.

Tangan Jamie semakin terasa dingin; membekukan hatinya yang tadi terasa hangat. Langit berubah mendung. Salju lebat perlahan turun. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang perawat muncul dari dalam rumah dan mendekati Jamie. Tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu. Perawat itu berteriak namun Jack tidak dapat mendengar apa pun sekarang.

Jack tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia hanya menatap wajah Jamie. Mengamati tubuh itu tidak bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Jamie? Jamie sudah—Jamie sudah ...

Kenyataan itu menghantam Jack bagai sebuah gelombang badai salju. Mengempas dan membawanya terbang ke tempat paling dingin di seluruh belahan dunia. Dia merasa salah satu bagian di dalam dirinya baru saja dikoyak.

Ada satu bagian yang menghilang dari dalam dirinya; meninggalkan rongga kosong seolah-olah hanya ada kehampaan di sana.

Jamie Bennett—anak laki-laki pertama yang bisa melihatnya. Anak laki-laki yang selalu ditemuinya setiap kali musim dingin datang di kota ini. Anak yang Jack jaga sampai tubuh dewasa, menikah, dan memiliki keluarga,

Lalu kini, dia melihat anak itu meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan Jack tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain melihat.

Namun dia jika Jamie pasti tidak menginginkannya larut dalam kesedihan. Dia sudah sadar bahwa Jamie hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini cepat atau lambat. Memang begitulah manusia. Jack sendiri dulu seperti itu.

Hanya saja ... dia tidak merasa akan secepat ini semuanya terjadi. Akan secepat ini Jack kehilangan Jamie Bennett.

Jack mencoba berusaha sekeras mungkin membawa dirinya kembali ke kenyataan. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan; mengendalikan emosi yang kini berkecambuk di dalam dirinya dengan menghujamkan kuku-kuku jari pada telapak tangannya.

Dengan sekeras mungkin, Jack memaksa mulutnya terbuka dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Kawan. Selamat tinggal," Jack berujar teramat pelan; berusaha membendung kesedihan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Dia menggenggam telapak tangan berkeriput itu erat dan menatap sepasang mata Jamie.

Kehidupan tidak terlihat lagi di mata itu.[]

**The end**

_Fanfiksi hasil nge-angst, orz. Entah kesambet apa saya membuat Jamie meninggal di sini *pelukJack* T—Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kan seperti itu? Intinya, sampai tua Jamie masih melihat dan bertemu dengan Jack. Yeah. #shrugs_

_Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir ke sini ya... #lapairmata_


End file.
